With the progress of science and technology, motor vehicles become increasingly high-tech. Currently, many new cars are equipped with onboard computers, and one of the main functions of such onboard computer is to provide a display of the fuel consumption so that a car owner can learn information about the fuel and fuel consumption of the vehicle.
However, a conventional fuel prompt system can only give a prompt of the currently remaining fuel quantity, while it cannot provide information about a reachable range of the vehicle based on the remaining fuel quantity, so it cannot help to avoid running out of fuel in places with sparse gas stations.